


Half

by enchantedvelvetlove



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedvelvetlove/pseuds/enchantedvelvetlove
Summary: Kevin has always had a lot of regrets.But none will ever compare to letting Jacob go.





	Half

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams that were never fulfilled  
> Every time they become tears  
> You always embraced me  
> My one and only person
> 
> \- Half, Moon Hyungseo (Kevin Moon)

Kevin couldn't wipe away the fake smile on his face as he carried box after box into his new home. Chaewon walked by, chatting busily to someone on her phone, Kevin didn't really care. He could only watch her silently as she retreated into their shared bedroom, finally expelling the breath that he'd been holding.

He was doing the right thing, this is what he was meant to do. His parents had set him up with Chaewon, insisting that he'd need someone befitting of his status as an heir to a company. They constantly reassured him that it's his job to listen to them, that he should be jumping up and down in excitement because he's making them proud. Chaewon didn't seem to mind the engagement, and tried her best to be friends with the young heir, but their relationship had ever progressed anywhere past acquaintances.

Kevin and Chaewon had been engaged for five years now, becoming engaged when Kevin had turned twenty three. Their wedding was only a couple weeks away.

Kevin slowly pulled out book after book, fitting them in perfectly on the bookshelf. He continued the dull task until he had come across an old photobook, scribbles from his high school self visible on the cover. He tried to shake away the memories associated with the book, lining it up with the rest of the books only for it to fall to the ground, opening to the front page.

He couldn't help but stare fondly at the two boys present in the photo. There was a black haired boy with his arm around a slightly taller brunette boy. The black haired boy had a relaxed smile on his face, holding up a peace sign while the brunette had his eyes locked on the other male. Their faces had taken up the majority of the shot, zooming in on the two's closeness.

Kevin fell to his knees, running his fingers softly over the photo. A warm feeling enveloped his being as he found himself lost in his memories.

\--

Kevin couldn't help but notice the new kid stumbling around the hallway, his camera flopping around from his neck haphazardly. Even when the new kid had finally reached his locker, it seemed luck wasn't on his side, because he was promptly shoved aside by a larger senior who had ignored the smaller male. Kevin watched anxiously as the new kid didn't move from the floor, instead sighing as his shoulders drooped, checking the state of his camera. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the other, ignoring his friend's idle chatter as he strode over.

"Are you okay?" Kevin offered his hand to the fallen kid, sending the other male a soft smile. The new kid looked surprised but took his hand anyway, pulling himself up to a standing position. He looked to see that the large kid was already gone, leaving himself and the brunette kid beside his locker.

"I'm fine, thanks." The new kid bowed his head slightly in thanks. Kevin couldn't help but notice the slight height difference, barely standing taller by an inch.

"I'm Kevin Moon, if you need some friends, you can come sit with me and my friends if you want?" Kevin extended his hand before he could stop himself.

"I'm Jacob Bae," As if he wasn't cute enough, Kevin quickly found out about Jacob's adorable eye smile. "And I'd like that, thank you."

"No problem, it's always scary starting at a new school." Kevin found himself talking nervously, feeling his palms become slightly sweaty.

"Is it too soon to ask for a picture?" Jacob held up his camera shyly. "My parents would never believe that I made friends on the first day..." Jacob quickly kept talking, ranting just as nervously as Kevin.

"It's completely fine." Kevin cut off the smaller male before he ran out of breath. He couldn't help but smile at the other's dazed expression and blushing exterior. He quickly moved their faces together, ignoring the small pitter-patter of his heart as a flash went off.

Kevin switched his gaze to Jacob, who held up a peace sign, paying no attention to the brunette's gaze on him.

\--

Chaewon walked by behind Kevin, her footsteps unable to be unheard. She peaked over his shoulder to see him looking at his ex-boyfriend, feelings of sympathy welling up within her. She carried on walking outside, taking another phone call.

Kevin ignored his wife-to-be's presence, finding solace in the memories and flipping to the next page. A shot of himself and Jacob caught in a lip lock, surrounded by a flurry of rose petals.

\--

"But what if they say no?" Jacob complained, feeling tempted to run his fingers through the hair that Sooyoung had just finished styling meticulously. The brunette quickly swiped the dark haired male's hand away, running his own hand through Jacob's hair.

"Jacob, I don't know if you noticed but you look absolutely amazing." Kevin smiled, fixing Jacob's tie. Kevin had to admit, the older male had cleaned up very nicely, but he couldn't help the punch of jealously he felt in his chest. "Whoever decides to reject your offer tonight is an absolute idiot." Kevin finally finished the last loop, smiling in satisfaction.

"Are you sure I look okay? Sooyoung, what do you think?" Sooyoung looked up from her position on his bed, re-positioning her gaze from Jacob's camera to Jacob's lithe figure. She was constantly amazed by the other's beauty, even feeling jealous herself because Jacob was infinitely more cuter than she was.

"You look absolutely smashing, Jacob." Sooyoung whooped in delight, taking a picture with the camera.

"And now the last thing you need for a successful confession," Kevin pulled out a bouquet of roses from Sooyoung's bag, placing them delicately in Jacob's hands. They cost quite a hefty amount, if Kevin was being completely honest. "Prom's in an hour so you better ask out whoever it is right now." Kevin took Jacob's face into his hands. "You can do this, okay?"

Jacob smiled at him gratefully, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Kevin looked at the door regretfully, bowing his head, having missed his chance to take his crush to prom.

"I should've asked him," Kevin took a seat next to Sooyoung on the bed, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I had my chance and I missed it."

"I think you need to have more faith in him, Kevin." Sooyoung smiled. A knock was heard, Kevin opening the door to find Jacob standing with the roses in hands.

"Is everything okay, Jacob?"

"Everything will be fine if you be my date tonight Kevin," Jacob smiled charmingly, holding out the roses in front of him. Kevin could only look at him with a shocked expression on his face, barely able to choke out a confirmation. "So is that a yes?"

Kevin snatched the roses out of Jacob's hands, throwing them into the air, grabbing his best friend's face and kissing the life out of him. Jacob recovered quickly, reciprocating the kiss just as passionately. Their lips slotted together perfectly, sending electricity through both of their bodies. Jacob ignored the flash from the side, focusing on every bit of emotion running through his body. Kevin pulled away first, feeling every bit breathless as Jacob looked at him affectionately.

"As much as I'm happy for you guys, I don't appreciate feeling like a third wheel here." Sooyoung tried to tease them but couldn't help the smile make its way across her features. She walked forward, hooking an arm around each male's and dragging them outside. "Now let's go. The limo's here."

Even though Sooyoung stood between them, Kevin and Jacob had hearts in their eyes as they stared at each other.

\--

Kevin ran his hand through his hair nervously, trying to stop the onslaught of tears welling up within him.

"Your parents rang," Chaewon's voice called out from behind him. He turned around slowly from his position on the floor, willing his tears away. "Your suit fitting has been moved a week away because the designer's mother had fallen sick and now she's in hospital. But now we've got to go wedding cake tasting tomorrow. Is that alright?" Chaewon asked, stiffly polite in her question.

Kevin nodded wordlessly, returning to his previous position. Chaewon bit her lip before vacating the house once again.

Flipping over the page, there was a loose paper that floated outwards. Kevin opened it, revealing a polaroid of himself and Jacob. It depicted himself and Jacob underneath a mistletoe, holding each other.

\--

The party was in full swing, everybody had already gotten mostly drunk. Jacob could hear Sooyoung's high pitched laughter from his position on the porch, making himself comfortable on the rocking chair. Convincing Sooyoung's parents to let her host the party was difficult. They were only swayed because Jacob had told them he would be sober the entire night, and because they trusted him more than Sooyoung.

Being the wannabe matchmaker she is, Sooyoung had insisted on hanging up mistletoe above every available doorway in the entire house. Even in the doorway of the bathroom. Jacob originally had no problem with it, until some girls started getting awfully close to Kevin, trying him to lure him under any available mistletoe they could find. Jacob tried to push down the green monster that was trying to make an appearance, retreating outside to get his wits about himself.

He let out a deep breath, watching as it disappeared off into the cold night. Rubbing his hands together, Jacob instead focused on the way the snowflakes floated gently to the ground, letting his thoughts drift towards Kevin.

"Here you are," Kevin called, leaning on the doorway. Jacob smiled as Kevin closed the door behind him, taking up a seat right next to his best friend.

"Here I am," Jacob nodded, returning his gaze to the falling snow. Even though they had gone to prom together and shared a kiss those many nights, their relationship had never changed. They still treated as each other as best friends, both of them too scared to address their feelings. Kevin shuffled closer, breathing into his hands, trying to warm them up.

Instead of putting them in his pockets, Kevin grabbed Jacob's hand, squeezing their fingers together tightly. Jacob stiffened, but quickly relaxed, turning to lean his head on Kevin's shoulder. Jacob puckered his lips on top of Kevin's neck, tickling the other.

"What was that?" Kevin asked, a serene smile gracing his lips.

"I said, I don't want to share you." Jacob admitted. "I don't want those girls being around you while I'm here. You're supposed to be mine."

"Silly Jacob," Kevin patted Jacob's cheek softly. "You're the only person my eyes go to. Of course I'm yours, but that also means you're mine, understand?" Jacob nodded wordlessly, sitting up properly but squeezing Kevin's fingers tightly before staring into his eyes.

It seemed to become their thing, staring into each other's eyes. Jacob had already admitted that he enjoyed it a lot. He enjoyed the feeling of looking at the one person in the world who makes him feel like a better person, and having that person stare back at them in the same way.

A soft click broke them out of their lovestruck gaze, Sooyoung shaking the polaroid picture. When it finally developed, she handed the picture to Jacob.

"I'm so glad you're both so happy," Sooyoung smiled softly, giving them both pecks on the cheek before returning to the party inside.

Jacob looked at the picture carefully before Kevin's fingers tipped his chin up, locking their lips together lovingly once more.

\--

Kevin felt his mind breaking apart as he ran his fingers over the polaroid, carressing it ever so gently. He kissed his fingers and placed them upon the picture, before setting the photobook aside to recollect his thoughts. He had half a mind to run away right this moment, to find Jacob and restart his life with his soulmate at his side, but he couldn't do it. His mood dropped once more as he tried to resume his previous task of filling the bookshelf.

Kevin ingored the comforting hand that appeared on his shoulder, shrugging it off as quickly as it came. There was a hum of disapproval behind him before a kiss was placed delicately on his cheek, the footsteps behind him growing fainter and fainter. His eyes widened as his body erupted into a full blush, his entire being heating up. But when he turned around, there was no one there.

His eyes couldn't help but land on the open photobook on the ground, eventually returning to his previous position. With every memory he relived, his heart broke a little every time. He could feel his heart shattering as he turned to the back cover, a silver ring resting in a small compartment of the book.

\--

"Are you cheating on me?" Jacob asked, not trying to tip-toe around the subject, leaning up from his position on Kevin's chest. The morning sun had just appeared, its rays of light illuminating Kevin's small bedroom. Kevin tried not to look offended, even if he did look like a gaping fish.

"No?" Kevin's voice croaked, still scratchy from just waking up. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Okay, that's good." Jacob seemed satisfied with that answer, shrugging his shoulders and rolling off the other's body, much to Kevin's displeasure. Kevin unsuccessfully tried to pull the other male back into bed, his grasp failing by a few centimeters. Jacob ignored his lovers struggle, hanging his legs off the side of the bed as he reached into his bad and pulled out a small box.

Kevin rubbed his eyes lazily as he sat up, watching his love with content eyes. Jacob soon returned, taking a seat directly in front of his love with his legs crossed.

"So, I've been thinking..." Jacob twiddled the box nervously in his fingers. "We've been together for four years now. We met when we were fifteen and I've never looked at someone and thought, 'He's going to be my boyfriend, I wonder what it'd be like if his lips were on mine', until I met you. And then when we became best friends, I felt like you were my good-luck charm. You were there when I got top of the class, you were at my first dance recital, you were the first person I thought of when I could choose who to spend my birthday with. I'm sorry, I'm not meant to be getting this sappy."

Jacob sniffled, rubbing at the unshed tears in his eyes. Kevin smiled softly, reaching forward to peck Jacob's check. He laced their fingers together and squeezed gently, urging his love to continue.

"You were the first person I thought about when I woke up and the last person I thought about at night. You're everything I've ever needed. Kevin Moon, you are my best friend, the person I can always lean on, the one absolute person I know I can count on; you're the love of my life and I never want to spend another moment without you. I know we're a little too young to be married, but I was hoping that you could be mine in a more official way?"

Jacob opened the box to reveal a silver ring. It was designed simply and elegantly, it's most defining feature being the phrase carved out on both sides.

'My Best Friend, My Lover, My Everything'.

"How am I meant to top that when we get married?" Kevin sighed exasperatedly, flopping back on the bed. Jacob smiled as Kevin quickly got back up again and planted a soft peck on his lips. "But to be completely honest, it looks like we had the same idea." He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a small leather box, opening it to reveal a simple gold ring.

Jacob smiled brightly, setting the ring down on the drawer and leaping forward into Kevin's arms, connecting their lips together. They kissed and the world stopped turning because it couldn't bare to interrupt such a sweet moment. It was slow and comforting, passionate and powerful just like Kevin. When it heated up, intense and strong, reliable and loving just like Jacob.

When the need for air become too great, they finally broke apart, their breaths mingling with one another.

"We've never said this before but," Kevin blushed brightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jacob replied lovingly before his lips descended on the others.

\--

Kevin finally let himself break down, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. How could he be so stupid? Loving Jacob had quickly become synonymously with a happy life and he had let that go. Like all those years together had meant nothing, when they meant everything.

Chaewon stood behind him in the doorway, looking at her husband-to-be before walking away, pulling her phone out and barking angrily into it.

Kevin tried to compose himself as much as he could, he had already opened the treasure trove of memories, now he had to see them through. But he couldn't help but contain the tears that spilled when he pulled out a sketch of himself and his former love.

\--

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Kevin lied through his teeth. Jacob looked confused before freezing, realization setting in at his lover's words. "I've been lying to myself for too long now. You've been the most amazing person, Jacob, don't get me wrong. But I've been thinking and I just don't think I feel that same spark for you like when we first met."

Jacob nodded slowly, even if he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Have you found someone else?" He croaked out sadly, willing his voice not to crack. The corner's of Kevin's mouth turned up unconsciously. "How do they make you feel?"

"She makes me see something in myself and constantly makes me want to be a better person. I see something and instead of thinking about how happy it would make me, I think about how much happier it would make her. She gives me even more comfort than my parents. I could act any way I want in front of her but I know for sure that her feelings wouldn't change." Kevin ranted on, thinking subconsciously about the person sitting across the table from him.

"Have you been with her while you've been with me?" Jacob's voice shrunk, but Kevin quickly grabbed his hand.

"I would never," Kevin's voice was dead serious. "I would never be with someone else while I'm with you. You deserve more than that."

"Thank you for telling me," It took all of Jacob's willpower to not run out of the cafe, to go back to his apartment and bury himself under his covers and never leave. It took all of his willpower to not scream at Kevin and ask why, why is he not good enough. But instead he smiles tight-lipped as he rises from his seat and pushes it in. "I hope she makes you even more happier than I did. I just want you to know that I'll always treasure our memories together.

Jacob leaned over to press one final kiss against Kevin's cheek before departing.

Their hearts broke in sync as Jacob walked away.

\--

Kevin smiled sadly at the sketch of two of them, even if some of his tears stained the picture. He quickly put all of the things back in the box and walked upstairs. He sat down quietly on the bed, pulling out his last picture of Jacob.

"I never should have let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> I've now written a fic about each of them chasing after the other. One's a happy ending and one isn't. Oh well, you win some, you lose some.
> 
> Also, Yves made a cameo because I'm complete LOONA trash.


End file.
